Wrath of the Queen of Wind
Wrath of the Queen of Wind is the nineteenth episode of Scooby Doo Sparks. It is the second episode of the show to guest star Josie and the Pussycats. Premise Chicago has always been known as the Windy City. That is supposed to be a misnomer because typically Chicago is no windier than the average city in America. However, in recent days, the wind seems to have picked up heavily. Mystery, Inc. is already investigating the strange winds at the request of the city council. To make matters worse, Josie and the Pussycats will be performing a concert soon at Lincoln Park. Mystery, Inc. wants to solve the mystery of the winds before the day of the concert. That means that they do not have much time left. When the two mystery-solving teams discover that the winds are supposedly caused by the mysterious Queen of Wind, DaraSinda, it becomes important to find out who this monster really is before Chicago is abandoned completely. Synopsis It is an unusually windy day in Chicago. The Mystery, Inc. gang is in Chicago to investigate why the winds are so strong. Chicago's mayor, Rahm Emanuel, explains that the wind had been picking up at this strong for two weeks now. The winds have been causing so much trouble that many are leaving Chicago. That is why he asked Mystery, Inc. to investigate. They have a deadline to meet. In a few days, Josie and the Pussycats will be performing a concert at Lincoln Park. This is a deadline Fred set since the Pussycats are friends of Mystery, Inc. In their hotel room, Fred and Alan discuss the situation in Chicago. It turns out that Mystery, Inc. traveled with Josie and the Pussycats to Chicago thanks to being invited. Mayor Emanuel heard of this and asked Mystery, Inc. to investigate. Also, Alexander was forced to postpone the concert because of the winds. The date that Alex set did not give them much time to investigate. Alexandra tries to get Alan to leave Chicago with her, but Fred puts a stop to that. During a wind gust, Scrappy-Doo is blown in the wind. Scooby-Doo saves his nephew, and spots a ghost who calls herself DaraSinda, the Queen of the Winds. Scooby explains what he and Scrappy saw. Fred decides that everyone find some clues. As usual, Scooby-Dum pulls out his magnifying glass. They split up. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Marcy, Alan, Josie, and Valerie search one area while the rest search another. Scrappy gets into a scuffle with Sebastian which is stopped by Scooby-Doo. Melody cracks a joke which is criticized as not being funny by Alex. Suddenly, Shaggy's team spots DaraSinda and makes a run for it. Scrappy-Doo is cross when he does not get the chance to splat the ghost. Alexandra proceeds to insult him. Very soon, everyone is back together. Velma find a clue. It is a map of Chicago, except that the city looks different on the map than in real life. Not only that, but it has the seal of the Chicago mob on it. Valerie comes up with a plan to capture DaraSinda. Googie does not want Shaggy to be used as live bait, so they send Scooby-Doo instead. What a ham! They catch DaraSinda who turns out to actually be Belicia Rogatino, the owner of a construction company that is a front for the Chicago Outfit. She planned to recreate the city her own image using DaraSinda and the winds to scare everyone away. At the concert, Mystery, Inc. performs alongside Josie and the Pussycats with Scooby-Doo playing the harpsichord for a new song that he and Scrappy had written. Scooby-Doooby-Doo! Suspects N/A Culprits Location *Chicago, IL **Lincoln Park Category:Episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Crossovers